Discoveries
by trtlpwr
Summary: The turtles have adopted a new human into their life. She found her way into Raph's heart and they started dating two years ago. Now, it's time for Raph to meet her family. With an ever-growing family, what will the brothers think of her adopted band of misfits? Contains Pregnancy, Miscarriage, LGBTQ Characters/themes, domestic abuse, violence, blood, eventual NSFW.
1. Bar Crawl

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ Desi asked herself as she stood in an alley, waiting for Raph's signal. Normally, Raph would not have let her be involved in their missions; but for once, this mission involved a skill that none of the boys had - feminine charm. There had been a serial creep going around to the bars around Desi's neighborhood and drugging women at each one. None of the women had reported the issue to the NYPD due to the department's track record with these types of assault cases. The only reason the boys had taken this issue into their own hands was because of a conversation Desi had overheard in one of her classes. A group of girls had been talking about some of their friends who had been targeted by this Serial Creep. Desi had whipped around and made sure she gathered as much information as possible, knowing that the cops had not been involved. The girls had been shocked by Desi's sudden intrusion to their conversation but had given her all the information they had.

Now Desi was waiting in the alley next to the bar that Donnie had estimated to be the Creep's next target. Raph had adamantly protested her inclusion in the mission, but once Donnie had fitted her with a small camera, embedded into her necklace, Raph had finally agreed. She was waiting for a text from Raph to tell her that all four brothers were in position. As she waited, she fidgeted with her leather skirt and velvet tank top. Her black pumps were already starting to press on the balls of her feet in the worst way. Finally, her phone dinged with Raph's ringtone to indicate that they were ready. Sliding her phone into the tiny pocket of her skirt, she set off.

The inside of the club was almost pitch black; the only light available was coming from the glow sticks that everyone had in their hands and around their necks. Making her way to the bar, Desi sat down and went to text Raph that she was in position. Before she could even pull up Raph's contact, a man slid onto the stool beside her. His presence made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she quickly put her phone away.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' here all alone?" The man called out to her over the music. Desi was never a very flirty person, it was a miracle that she had landed Raph with how bad she was at romance. Of course, she had forgotten this fact when she was fighting to be the bait for this mission. Now, her face heated up on its own accord and she shrugged, looking at him over her shoulder. She could see why he was drugging girls. His neckbeard alone repulsed her almost enough to make her jump ship. His shoulder length, brown hair looked wet from product and his black button up shirt had multiple stains along the front. Of course, she could only assume that this was the gy by the way he had zoned in on her, alone and scantily clothed, she was going with her suspicions.

"Just grabbin' a drink, hoping to meet some new people" Desi replied, basically shouting over the thumping music of the club. With her response, his hazel eyes lit up and Desi felt a surge of pride that she was doing her job effectively.

"Let me buy ya somethin' " The man offered and raised his hand slightly to call over the bartender.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked, his voice already hoarse from trying to fight the music during the course of the night.

"Bloody Mary" Desi responded, a small smirk playing at her lips. If this went to plan, her drink wouldn't be the only thing that was bloody.

"I like your style…" The man responded, his sentence dropping off as an indication that he wanted to know her name.

"Debra" She responded as the bartender handed her the cup filled to the brim with the red drink. Desi took note of the fact that he had not ordered himself a drink and decided that she needed to turn up the heat a little.

"I'll be right back, can you watch my drink?" Desi asked, leaning closer to the man and scooting her glass towards him. He nodded wordlessly, obviously shocked at her sudden proximity. With that, Desi sauntered off to a corner she had scoped out earlier. She could see him, but he could not see her. Not even a second after she had posted up in her new spot, the man leaned over and squirted something from a small bottle into her drink. He took the straw of the drink and mixed it in, looking around to see if anyone had seen.

_Thank god this is going to be a quick night,_ Desi thought as she pressed her hands to her cheeks. They felt like they were on fire from forcing herself out of her comfort zone. Thankfully, her red cheeks played well into her next move. She took a deep breath, pushed her plush breasts up further in her shirt and walked back over to the man with a purpose. He noticed her coming and quickly held up the drink to offer her a sip. She took the glass and slammed it down on the counter. She pushed herself in between his legs, a move that she could hear Raph practically screaming over, and positioned her lips so that they were next to the man's ear.

"Forget the drink, Shuga, let's get outta here" As she spoke, his scent overtook her and she almost had to pull away. He smelled overwhelmingly of Mac n Cheese and Axe cologne. His hands found her hips and he ground his body, pathetically, against hers. She rolled her eyes and pulled away, her hand trailing down his arm to find his wrist and begin pulling him away from the bar.

* * *

"They're heading our way!" Leonardo announced into the headset as he watched the video feed from Desi's necklace play on Donnie's laptop.

"Thank god, Raph's about to go Hulk on me" Mikey whined into the mic. The sound of Raphael's raging could be heard through the youngest's mic. Leo rolled his eyes and pulled Donnie away from the laptop.

"Let's go show this creep what we think of predators" The blue-clad ninja announced over the headset before they descended on the bar's roof.

* * *

As Desi walked out of the bar and around the corner to the alley, she refused to let go of the man's wrist. Despite her best efforts in trying to keep his hands off her, he had gotten in quite a few hits to her rear by the time they were out in the cool night air. Once they were in the alley, the man whipped Desi around by the hand she had on his wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"So, Debra, I can tell you like it wild. Let ol' Jakey show you just how wild I can be" He husked against her neck, the smell of Axe and Mac n Cheese even more overpowering now that they were outside. Desi suppressed a gag as he ran his tongue up the side of her throat and began to palm one of her breasts.

_Any time now, guys_; she thought with a huff. Not even a second later, the man who was lapping at her neck was torn away from her and pinned up against the wall by Raph's hand on his throat.

"What the fuck?!" Jake squawked out, his eyes bugging at the 6-foot turtle before him.

"Desi, we can handle it from here, thank you for your help. Mikey is going to take you back to the lair" Leo informed the blue-haired woman as she moved to make Raph loosen his grip.

"Desi?! I thought your name was Debra! You lying skan-!" Jake was cut off as Raph's grip tightened around his throat.

"Don't ya dare say anythin' else ta her" Raph growled as his hand moved back to pull one of his sais from its holster on his waist.

"Oh what? Are you her boyfriend?! Gimmie a break, freak!" Jake flung back at Raph, obviously not understand the level of danger he was in. As the whole alley began to radiate with Raph's anger, Mikey scooped Desi up into his arms and began to scale the building. Just as they got up over the ledge, Desi heard what she imagined to be the sound of a body being thrown at a dumpster.  
"I thought I had trouble w-with girls" Jake called out from his new spot on the ground.

"This dude must want to die" Mikey whispered to Desi as they waited to hear the rest of the beat down play out. Raph didn't like when Desi saw him like this, but Desi knew she needed to stay to deal with the backlash when they got home. Her Raphie was tough on the outside, but words like 'freak' really got under his shell.

"Keep quiet, dirtbag!" Raph responded, followed by the sound of the sickening crack of a bone breaking.

"Ya know, I like bone fractures as much as the next anthropology major, but this is a little much for me" Desi pointed out quietly, her stomach turning as the sound played over again in her head. Mikey nodded and scooped her up again before taking off towards the lair.

By the time the brothers got back to the lair, Mikey and Desi were in their PJs and curled up on the couch. Mikey's fingers were lazily running through Desi's hair as they dozed and waited for the brothers to return.

"How'd it go, fellas?" Desi called out sleepily and nuzzled closure to her warm cuddle buddy.

"Fine" Raph responded gruffly as he stalked over to the couch. Desi looked up at her boyfriend as he drew closer. Before she could protest, he had slid his arms under her legs and back and lifted her away from her warm spot.

"Hey!" Mikey protested quietly as Desi groaned at the loss of warmth. Ignoring their complaints, Raph slung Desi over his shoulder and stomped off to his bedroom. Once inside the room, Raph gently put Desi down on the mattress before turning to undress.

"Raphie, what's wrong?" Desi whined, her tired brain having a hard time processing what was going on. She leaned back into the pillows and stretched before getting comfortable.

"Are you okay? That jackass didn't hurt ya did he?" Raph asked once he was undressed, as he faced the mirror in their room, Desi could see the concern in his eyes. When they made eye contact in the mirror, he looked away from her gaze. After being together for two years, Raph had learned that there was no benefit in putting his walls up around her. Despite this, he still had a hard time communicating his feelings.

"I'm fine, love. I took a hot, hot shower and I feel fine now" She responded, keeping her voice airy to make sure he stayed calm. It was obvious that something else was eating at him.

"Is that the on-?" Desi started, but Raph cut her off.

"I'm a freak! Desi, ya shouldn't be wit me! I-I … you could do so much better than me! Your sisters would actually have someone that they can call their brother in law. Someone who can get a job and make money a-and give you a family!" His shoulders were moving in tandem with his heaving breaths.

"Raph, there is nothing wrong with you. With us" Desi motioned for the angry turtle to sit down next to her. Instead, he started pacing and running his hands over his bare face and head.

"Yer family is going to be ashamed of me!" He retorted. Desi sighed, this was about her family. Not about how much better he thought she could do. In her honest opinion, Raph was better than any person she could find above ground. She loved his mutation, loved that he was so unique and strong. If her family was ashamed of him, which she knew they would not be, then that was their problem. The couple had talked about this before; about waiting a good while before introducing more humans into the turtles' lives. But Desi could tell that it was really starting to take a toll on Raph.

"Raphael, I know my family and I know that they support me no matter what" Her voice had hardened slightly to avoid any further argument about who her family was and was not. He let out a heavy sigh and plopped himself down at the foot of the bed, causing Desi to be lifted suddenly by the new weight.

"I just...I don't want 'em to react how that asshole did" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"That asshole thought he was about to get some and you proved him wrong. He lashed out at you because he thought you were taking me away from him." Desi said as she crawled over to her sulking boyfriend. As Desi began to rub at the tense muscle around his neck and shoulders, Raph nodded and let out a sigh.

"I-I'm just… scared" he admitted, the last word barely audible.

"Which is totally fine, my love. But I need you to trust me that my family only cares that you love and support me. They need to know that we are healthy and that we are a good team, nothing more" she whispered softly, beginning to pepper kisses along his shoulders and neck.

"Would you like me to arrange a family meeting?" She asked once she felt him relax.

"Soon, just us and them. My brothers can wait their turn." He responded and turned to plant a kiss on her lips. Desi smiled into the kiss and nipped at his lip playfully before pulling away.

"When I go home tomorrow, I'll set something up" Desi smiled and began to crawl back towards the pillows.

The next morning, Desi woke to a text from her parent telling her she needed to come home ASAP.

"Fuck, Raph. I gotta get home. Prince says its an emergency" Desi groaned as she pushed herself out of bed. Raph groaned and reluctantly let go of his girlfriend. She quickly threw together her backpack before giving Raph a quick kiss and heading back to her apartment.

The second she stepped into the main area, she could feel something was incredibly wrong. She could hear Prince's pacing against the wooden floor in her room.

"Mama?" Desi's voice shook slightly as she spoke. She had never felt this type of energy around her before and she was not a fan.

"Here, darling" Prince responded followed by the sound of her bed creaking under her weight as she sat on the bed. Desi followed the sound of her parent's voice. Prince was sitting on her bed and still in her pajamas. A half packed carry-on suitcase sat on the bed behind her.

"What happened?" Desi's voice was tight as she observed the state of disarray her parent's room was in. All her drawers were open as well as her closet doors. The clothes sat on the floor and around the foot of the bed. Those that she had decided on packing ended up being thrown into the carry-on haphazardly.

"Your sister's in the ICU in Houston" Prince informed her, the world's seeming to catch in her throat as she spoke. Desi's adopted sister Skeeter, as they called her, had moved down to Texas two years ago to go school in Houston and to be with her long-distance boyfriend. In recent months, Skeeter had become more and more distant from the sisters. She rarely texted them and if she did it was to ask for money. It wasn't like Skeeter to be so self-absorbed. Desi had tried reaching out multiple times a day; texting her about what was going on in her life like she always did. The blank look on Desi's face prompted Prince to continue.

"She is currently still out since the damage to her head was pretty bad. The nurse that called said she came in after a severe assault. She's woken up once, just long enough to tell the nurse to call us" Prince informed her, her hands running over her face.

"So what are we gonna do?" Desi asked, plopping down on the bed next to her parent.

"I was getting ready to go, but your sister reminded me that I have a performance tomorrow night. I can't go" Prince sighed and stood up before walking over to her suitcase.

"I'll go!" Desi announced, standing up quickly and turning to face her parent.

"Are you sure? I know how much you hate planes" Prince smiled softly at her as she began to unpack her suitcase.

"I-I'll do it, no p-problem!"

Prince smiled at her as she finished unpacking her carry-on.

"Here, take my suitcase and pack up for the week" Prince instructed her as she handed her daughter the suitcase. With a nod, Desi took off to her room and began to throw what she could in the small suitcase. Once she had packed a week's worth of clothes, textbooks, and toiletries. Prince had booked her a flight for six o'clock that night so once she was packed she sat down to call Raph.

"Hey P, what's up?" Raph answered after a few rings. She smiled softly to herself, he called her P when he was around his brothers. It was short for Princess, Puddin, and whatever other P words Raph could think of.

"I have to go down to Houston. Skeeter's in the hospital. I think her boyfriend put her there" Desi informed him.

"Should you be goin' down there? Without someone goin' with you? I don't wantcha gettin' hurt" Raph grunted in response.

"We're going to be in the hospital the whole time" Desi tried to assure him. She knew he wasn't going to accept that as a safe alternative, but she hoped he would drop it. She knew there were dangers involved in going to see her sister, but Skeeter needed her.

"Yer going to go no matter what?"

"Yep"

"Yer gonna be careful and call me every day?"

"Yep"

"Aight"

Desi smiled at her phone when he didn't press the issue further.

"My flight leaves at six tonight, I'll text you every chance I get" She assured him. No doubt, Skeeter would not be very talkative and she would have plenty of time on her phone.

"Aight, Imma keep ya ta that, P" Was his response. After a few more assurances and the phone number of the hospital Skeeter was at, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Who was that?" Prince asked as she walked into Desi's room with a brown paper bag.

"Uh, my friend from class. We were going to meet up later in the week to go over notes but I told him I could just text him." Desi replied, hoping her lie was enough. Prince gave her a knowing look that told her that she hadn't fooled anyone.

"I packed you a sandwich and some snacks for the flight. I know it's only a four-hour trip, but I know how you get when you're hungry" She smiled at her middle child, holding out the bag for Desi to take. Desi smiled and took the bag from her mother before shoving it in her backpack.

"Ready to head out?" Prince asked as she stepped towards Desi and smoothed her hair back.

"Yeah Mama, I'm ready"


	2. All My Exes Live In Texas

The first thing Eugenia realized when she started to come to was the tube in her mouth. The second thing she noticed was the throbbing pain that coursed through every nerve of her body. Her lungs felt oddly sore and she was instantly grateful for the nubs in her nose that were pushing air into her lungs. If her sore tailbone was anything to go by, she'd been in this bed for a good while. Her sore lungs and throat let out a low groan once she was fully aware of her situation. Her eyes searched around to find the button that called the nurse. After pressing it she leaned back and tried her best to get comfortable. A few moments later, her nurse walked into the room. She looked relieved to see Eugenia's green eyes watching her.

"Hello! I'm Tina, I'll be your nurse until 9 pm tonight!" the nurse informed her, a constant smile on her lips. She took a dry erase marker out of her pocket and wrote her name on the whiteboard across from Eugenia's bed.

"Wha happen" Eugenia tried to talk around the large tube that was in her mouth. She was starting to hate it the longer she was awake.

"You've been here for about 24 hours and this is the first time you've woken up. We've called your family and one of your sisters is on her way. The cops have your attacker in custody" Tina continued telling her what was going on but Eugenia had zoned out. Earl had finally tried to do her in. She couldn't remember what had started their argument, but at that point, every conversation ended in an argument. Her head throbbed and she tried not to think about what had happened after the first blow. Tina promised that she'd bring back a soda and a few crackers once the doctor came in to take out her tubes. Eugenia nodded softly before leaning back into her pillows. She could already tell she was going to hate this. Her anxiety was gnawing at her heart; telling her to be afraid of Earl and the possibility of him coming back. But the near-constant feeling of fire in her veins and the prospect of one of her sisters coming kept it slightly in check. It had been two years since she'd seen her family. This lapse in communication was not what she had wanted when she initially moved down to Texas, but Earl had insisted upon it. Eugenia had told him about her adopted family during the two years that they had spent in a long distance relationship. When he had finally come up to New York for a weekend, he had seemed put off by her odd family. She understood that a heterosexual cisgender man meeting her family for the first time was going to be overwhelmed. The issue came when she moved down to Texas. About a month into their living together Eugenia had been talking about flying back to New York for her sister's high school graduation later in the year. Earl had vehemently disagreed and even went so far to threaten to break up with her if she went. Eugenia, not wanting to start fights so soon into their living together, let it drop. But as the two years went on, Earl became more and more restrictive of how much time she spent talking with her family. Ironically, the less she talked to them, the more _physical_ he was becoming. After a year of living together, he had already proved himself to be abusive. She wasn't blind to that. She was, however, helpless. Earl controlled her phone and saw who she contacted. He also insisted that she didn't work and that they have joint bank accounts. Eugenia didn't really have a say in anything so whatever Earl wanted, he did. Sometimes he would do something and not even let her know until she wasn't able to use her credit card or her phone. A few months after the one year mark of her moving to Houston, she had decided to say something. She stood her ground and told him that she wanted to move home; she was done with being thrown around. The next thing she remembered after that was waking up on the kitchen floor with a black eye and a bruised wrist. This last time he had caught her trying to escape. She had made friends with one of Earl's friend's girlfriends. Laney had helped her save up for a few months by doing side work while Earl was out of town on business. She had packed up what few belongings she had left that hadn't been destroyed in one of his outrages, and tried to sneak out the window in the bathroom. It was around 4 in the morning and she thought she was safe. Once she snuck out and felt the ground under her sneaker she felt finally free. Without worrying about Earl waking up, she had walked across the yard and headed for Laney's house. She was going to drive her to the bus station. They had decided that a bus ticket was the cheapest and easiest thing to buy for Eugenia to get back to New York.

Just as she was walking up the driveway to Laney's house, where the blonde woman sat on the front porch with a wine in her hands, Earl's white mustang had screeched to a stop right behind her. Laney's eyes had gone wide and she got up to run inside just as Earl got out of the car. Eugenia had always asked for the cops to never be called. She thought that would make it worse. But as Laney saw Earl's hand grab a fistful of Eugenia's orange locks, she had pulled out her phone to call the police. Laney had woken her husband up and he had tried to keep Earl off Eugenia. However, his punches and kicks had already done their damage. When the cops arrived, the red-head was lying on the paved driveway in agony. The police had immediately called an ambulance when they noticed the pool of blood forming around Eugenia's lower half. Her world had gone black just as she heard the second set of sirens coming closer. Now she laid in a hospital bed getting tubes pulled out of her.

"Eugenia, your sister's here" Tina spoke softly as the doctor left with her used tubes. The frail woman turned her head slowly to face the doorway. There, as if in a dream, stood Desi. Her sister smiled softly and Eugenia had to use everything she had left in her not to cry.

"Hey, Skeeter" Desi finally broke the silence as she walked over to her sister. Eugenia smiled. Despite hating the nickname, she had never been so happy to hear her sister's voice say it.

"What's the haps" Eugenia gave a dry chuckle, trying to prove that she was still the same older sister that left two years ago.

"Got maself worried sick aboutchu" Desi replied as she sat down in the chair next to Eugenia's bed. Eugenia's eyebrows knitted together at the accent her sister had. Had she always talked like that?

"I'm okay" Eugenia assured the blue-haired woman, reaching out her hand to press it on top of her sister's.

"Are you? Cause when I got here the nurse told me all of the shit that happened. Prince didn't even tell me about all that! A miscarriage? Damn, Skeeter"

_A miscarriage?!_ Eugenia's eyes frantically searched her sister's for signs of a joke. They didn't hold their usual mirth, but instead were solemn and searching.

"M-miscarriage?" Eugenia ventured, hoping that Desi would explain. As far as she knew she wasn't pregnant.

"The nurse said that you weren't that far along, from what they could tell. She also said that you had a broken wrist, rib, and multiple fractured phalanges along with a wound to your scalp." Desi's eyes were scanning her sister's body for any indications of the injured bones.

"Just say fingers, nerd" Eugenia teased softly before venturing to wiggle her fingers. She hissed in pain as her right arm seemed to light on fire. She turned to examine the damage. Her fingers were purple and black, as well as the outside of her arm from shielding herself from Earl's hits.

"Wanna talk about it? About him?" Desi offered, her hand coming up to push the hair out of Eugenia's face. At that moment, Eugenia finally noticed that there was bandaging on the top of her head; no doubt from the damaged caused by Earl holding her entire weight by her hair.

"I'm not ready to. I just wanna go home" Eugenia sighed and brought her sister's hand up to her face. She had missed her siblings more than anything. They were always a cuddly bunch. Well, all of them except for Tera. Earl was never much for soft touches or cuddling. He was always so harsh and sexual. She had missed feeling love through touch. Desi smiled and leaned in to kiss her sister's forehead.

"I'll go get the nurse. Maybe they can tell us when you're getting out of here" Desi stood as she spoke and squeezed Eugenia's hand before heading out of the room to find the nurse. She was pregnant, or at least she had been. Her head fell back into the pillows and she could slowly feel the emotions enveloping her. Had he known? Did he realize after the fact? She was only 22, she couldn't have a child. She didn't even have a job! Her lungs were starting to struggle and her heart rate was increasing rapidly. A second later, Tina and Desi came running back into the room.

"Miss. Parks, I need you to calm down" Tina's voice was panicked as she took Eugenia's hand in hers.

"What's going on?" Desi asked, her hands coming to rest on Eugenia's shins and squeezing.

"Miscarriage" Eugenia breathed, squeezing the hand her nurse was offering her.

"Skeeter, you need to breathe. We can focus on that once you're out of here" Desi's soft voice and the pressure on her legs brought Eugenia out of her trance. Her breathing slowed and she was able to focus on her sibling at the end of the bed.

"Hey, Skeeter, once you get out of here we're going to get on a plane straight back to New York. Mama will make your favorite dinner. We'll get you back on your feet" Desi's voice shook slightly as she spoke. the past two years had been tough for the family without the eldest sibling. They all constantly worried about her and the sisters had a harder time connecting.

Eugenia smiled as she began to calm down, the thought of being with her family again bring her back. Letting out a long breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Desi saw the anxiety leave her sister's eyes and she smiled back at her.

"So what's next?" Eugenia asked, still sounding breathless as she came back down to Earth.

"Well, now that you're awake we can get the doctor in here and he can look you over. All of the bleeding has stopped and all of your bones have been set so you should be out of here within a week" Tina spoke quickly as she flitted around the room before administering Eugenia's next dose of painkillers. Once Tina left to get the doctor, Eugenia's eyes flitted tiredly over to her sister who sat in the chair next to her. She was looking at her phone and smiling, her fingers flying over the keys.

"Who ya texting?" Eugenia teased quietly.

"My boyfriend" Desi responded after a moment, a slight blush covering her tan cheeks.

"Ooo~," she cooed, "what's his name?"

"Raphael" Desi's blush was slowly spreading across her face.

"That's a fancy name" Eugenia smirked at her sister who was refusing to look at her while she turned red as a tomato.

"I'll have to meet him when we get back to New York," she remarked and watched her sister's eyes widen in fear before her.

"N-no! You can't meet him yet. Mama and the others don't know yet"

"Why don't they know?" Eugenia prompted, Desi's eyes refusing to meet hers.

"It's complicated"

"What kind of complicated, Desiree" Eugenia's voice had hardened but remained quiet as she searched Desi's eyes.

"O-oh! Nothing bad! We were just trying to keep things private until we felt comfortable. He's a really private person and it took us a while to even tell his family" Finally, Desi's eyes met her sister's to show sincerity. Eugenia visibly softened at the reassurance that her sister wasn't about to go through the same thing she just had. A moment later the doctor walked in with a clipboard in her hand.

"Look who's up!" She exclaimed, her dark brown eyes scanning the battered patient in front of her.

"Up and ready to go home" Eugenia chuckled softly.

"Well, according to your scans we should be able to get you out of here within two days" The doctor, whose name tag read 'Dina' assured the two women. After the doctor checked a few more things on Eugenia she asked the girls if they needed anything before leaving the room.

The rest of the night, the sisters spent time catching up in between Eugenia dozing in and out of consciousness. When Eugenia was asleep, Desi would quietly video call Raph and send updates to her family to keep herself occupied. The nurse had assured her that Earl was still in police custody and wouldn't be out anytime soon. Either way, Desi couldn't sleep while being worried about her sister's abuser coming back to finish the job.

Once Eugenia had gotten out of the hospital the sisters made a beeline for the airport. During the time Eugenia was in the hospital, Laney had stopped by to drop of a duffle bag of Eugenia's belongings. With Earl still in jail, it was easy to put together a duffle bag for her friend. Now the pair sat side by side in their cramped seats waiting for the plane to take off, each with a book that they were determined to read during the four-hour flight. Despite her wrist being wrapped in a hard cast and body still being sore from what she endured, she had never been happier. She had come to terms with not being able to get any of her belongings back from the apartment, but when Laney showed up she just about cried. Now, here she was, sitting next to her little sister who was constantly snuggling up to her and on her way home for the first time in two years. As Desi leaned her head on Eugenia's shoulder, she pulled out her phone to send Raphael a text. Eugenia could easily read the screen, a move she was sure Desi did on purpose to help put her sister's mind at ease about her relationship. Desi was never very _romantic_ in high school. She focused on her studies and working to help the family get by during the hardest times of their lives. Eugenia moved to Texas just as Desi went into college; a time that had apparently changed her for the better. Her sister was much more confident, albeit shy whenever Raphael was brought up. She had heard her sister talking with her boyfriend when Desi thought she was asleep. His voice was deep and his New York accent was thick - almost comically so. They had talked about Raphael's family, more specifically about a brother named Leonardo. From what Eugenia gathered, Leonardo had gotten on Raphael's nerve about cleaning his room. The eldest sister couldn't sympathize to his issue since she was the one Prince would send to bother her sisters about their messy rooms.

"So Prince has your favorite dinner ready for when we get back. Terra and her girlfriend, Tani, are picking us up from the airport" Desi broke the redhead from her stupor just as the plane was taking off.

"I'm just glad to be outta Texas" Eugenia sighed, a weight lifting off her shoulders the further into the air they went. She had dreamed of leaving Texas every minute she was with Earl. _Earl_, she cringed at the thought. She had spent most of the time in the hospital trying to think of anything but her miscarriage. Desi had kept her talking most of the time, but when Desi fell asleep it was hard for Eugenia to keep her mind on track. Letting out a slow breath, Eugenia leaned back and opened her book. She'd be damned if she wasn't going to use this time to relax.

* * *

After four long hours, Desi and Eugenia finally landed at the New York airport. Desi hadn't let go of Eugenia's hand since they had left the plane. The red-head was a hyper mix of anxiety and excitement. She still felt like an escaped convict and feared to turn every corner when the next one may hold Earl or one of his friends. However, the soft hand that stayed clasped around hers kept her grounded enough that they were able to get their bags and quickly head out to where Tera would be picking them up. As soon as the musty New York air filled her lungs her face broke into a wide smile.

"Skeeter!" An excited voice screeched. Eugenia recognized the smoky voice immediately as Tera's. As Eugenia turned to find where her sister was, Tera's brawny arms wrapped around her smaller sister's waist and held her close. Eugenia, who was at least a head taller than Tera, nuzzled her nose into Tera's thick curls. They stood there for a moment before Desi joined them, her arms wrapping around both of her older sisters. Desi chuckled lightly at the thought that the three of them probably looked like a step stool with their varying heights. After a few more breaths, Tera was the first to pull away. She swiped at her eyes to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"C' mon, you two, let's get you home. Tani is excited to meet you!" The stocky woman quickly grabbed the two duffle bags the sisters had put down to hug each other. Desi and Eugenia followed their sister closely and climbed into the car as Tera packed the trunk. As soon as Desi got into the car, she leaned forward to squeeze the shoulder of a woman in the front seat. Eugenia examined the woman, her terracotta skin was glowing under her shoulder-length corkscrewed hair. Once Desi sat back to get buckled, the woman turned to Eugenia and smiled.

"Heya! I'm Tani! I'm Tera's girlfriend" The woman stated, her body twisting to look at Eugenia. She could see why her sister was into her. Tani had a light, musical voice and refined features along with pristine reddish-brown skin. She was beautiful and unique, just like Tera.

"Eugenia, but they all call me Skeeter" Eugenia smiled softly back at the woman. Tani turned back around when Tera climbed into the driver's seat. It was then that Eugenia noticed the swell of a pregnant belly. Eugenia's eyes swung over to Desi who had been watching her sister carefully. Desi pursed her lips gently before leaning over to squeeze Eugenia's knee.

"I'll explain later" the blue-haired woman mouthed. Eugenia gave a curt nod and turned back to look through the window as they pulled away from the airport.

After an hour in traffic, the girls finally pulled into the apartment's car garage. Tani was the first out of the car and up the stairs.

"Musta had ta pee" Desi smirked as Tera rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face. Tera's face broke into a smile as she gathered the bags from the trunk.

"She's… pregnant Tera" Eugenia said quietly, taking her bag from her sister.

"Shit really?" Was Tera's automatic response. Eugenia huffed and gently slapped her sister's arm.

"Her exes kid, she was pregnant when we started dating. We talked and she wants ta keep it" Tera was smiling ear to ear now. Despite the sight of a pregnant belly triggering her anxiety and making her remember her miscarriage, she was happy that her sister was getting the chance to become a mom. Tera was always the 'dad' of the group. Out of all of them, she was the most qualified for parenthood. Tera had graduated at the same time as Eugenia and went into cybersecurity. Like Desi, Tera was dedicated to her academics and was able to graduate a year early. She got a well-paying job straight out of college and was ready to take on the world. With Tera's caring nature and steady job, Eugenia was not surprised that she had eagerly accepted Tani's pregnancy.

As the sisters climbed the steps up the apartment Desi gave Tera the run down of the trip. She'd been keeping in contact with the family the whole time. But Desi, ever the story-teller, wanted to rehash the whole thing. Tera and Desi had urged Eugenia into the apartment first. Before the eldest could even set her bag down, she was engulfed in two more pairs of arms. Prince's short, rough hair rubbed against her one cheek while Rowan's soft undercut rubbed against her shoulder. She chuckled softly at the height difference that all of her sisters had. After a moment the two pulled away and Prince leaned back to stroke her daughter's face. She could see just how broken her daughter was. She felt Eugenia jump when the pair had first wrapped their arms around her. Prince had seen this before, in many of her friends. They needed time and patience. Prince could give her daughter that.

"C' mon, baby, let's eat. Ya don't look like you've had a decent meal since ya left us!" Prince took her daughter by the elbow and guided her over to her seat at the table. Eugenia took her seat slowly, making sure her still sore hips didn't protest too much. A moment later, each of her sisters came to the table carrying a different dish. Desi set down a pot of baked yams, Rowan a plate of rolls, Tera a pot of barbeque, and Tani a plate of grilled pineapple slices.

"Dig in" Prince encouraged as she took her spot at the head of the table. Not even a minute later, all of the girls' plates were filled with food. Prince leaned back in her chair as Desi set a full plate in front of her. She had never been so happy to eat a barbeque sandwich in her life.

* * *

It was getting hard for Raphael to slow his pacing. Desi had gotten off the plane over five hours ago and he hadn't heard word one from her since. He knew he needed to chill. Knew her family was having their first get together since Skeeter had left two years ago.

"Raph, ya gotta chill bro. You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet" Mikey yawned. The orange ninja had stretched out on the sofa almost an hour ago to watch his brother's tantrum. Usually, Desi would text him and he would watch his brother's face go from gruff to blushing. It was usually the best part of his nights when Desi wasn't in the lair. Mikey let out a dramatic sigh.

"Bruh, maybe we should just go to her apartment" he suggested.

"Are you crazy?!" Raph spun on him, his one hand gripping his phone tightly. Mikey cringed at the sight, Donnie would have their shells if they destroyed their shell cells one more time.

"Desi's family doesn't even know I exist! If I just appeared I might scare Skeeter and get Desi in trouble!" Raph had gone back to pacing as he texted Desi again. Just as Raph was about to agree to Mikey's idea, his phone alerted him to a new text. Excitedly, the hulking ninja pulled his phone up to his face and examined the screen closely. His face lit up when he realized it was a text from Desi. Content that his brother wasn't going to go topside without him, Mikey let out a loud yawn and began his ascent to his bedroom. As he entered into his room he heard Desi's voice come over Raph's phone speaker. His brother's voice was gruff but somehow lighter when he spoke to Desi. Smiling to himself, he began to unravel his bandaged hands and wrists. Since Raph and Desi had gotten together, his grumpiest brother had turned over a new leaf. She had won over Raph with a shy smile and a few words about ancient burial practices. Of course, Desi easily weaseled her way into all four of the turtles' hearts.

Raph had met Desi during one of his many storm-outs. Raph had never told them exactly how he had met Desi; Leo assumed that he was throwing a tantrum on her rooftop and he got caught. Of course, Raph would never admit to getting caught but the brothers had all quietly agreed that if he had saved Desi he would never have let his brothers forget it. By the time the brothers happened upon Raph stopping by Desi's rooftop at the end of a patrol, the pair had been dating for over three months. Since then, Raph had been trying to bring her by the lair as much as possible. He was set on making sure that Desi had a positive relationship with all of his brothers. Mikey and Desi had grown the closest since they both craved physical affection. Whenever Raph was training or needed some alone time, Desi and Mikey would end up curling up together on the couch. She had become part of the family as easily as April had. Desi had brought up her family before and how her parent had adopted all of her sisters like Master Splinter had. He had been trying to talk Desi into meeting her family for months now, but she had always said no. Maybe now that Desi's family was whole again, she might be a little more into the idea of the two families meeting. Mikey laid down on his mattress and stretched out before cuddling up to his pillow. Whatever happened, he was just hoping that Raphael would be able to handle it.


	3. Coffee Shop Adventures

Over the past month, Eugenia had worked hard to get back on her feet. The first step was to apply to a local community college. Before Earl, she had wanted to be a nurse. She had always felt drawn to helping people, especially those in need. Earl had always told her that jobs were pointless and nurses irrelevant. No matter what, Earl did everything he could to keep Eugenia his prisoner. That's what she had decided she was, a prisoner. It was easier for her to cope with her trauma that way. She was able to justify his violent actions towards her in this way. He was a warden, an evil warden. Warden's jobs were to keep their prisoners submissive. This, of course, did not justify his beatings but allowed her to understand them better. Prince had helped her a lot with this. She had explained that a lot of the people in her life had been in an abusive relationship at some point.

"What's important now is that you are home and that you are healing" Prince had told her one night as she braided her hair. Eugenia had woken up screaming from a nightmare about Earl finding her in New York. Prince had appeared beside her and wasted no time in cuddling up to her daughter. Once Eugenia had calmed down, Prince had helped her sit up and started braiding her hair. It was something that Prince knew would calm her down. When Eugenia had first come into Prince's life, she had nightmares of her birth family. Her abusive father and drug addict mother didn't make for a trauma-free childhood. Tera had befriended Eugenia in middle school and brought her home most nights. Prince only learned of Eugenia's home issues when she had appeared at her doorstep late one night. The little redhead's double black eyes were enough for Prince to take Eugenia in. Her parents never protested and seemed eager for their daughter to leave. Often, Prince would find Eugenia curled up in Tera's arms late at night, trying to stave off the nightmares. On those nights, Prince would scoop her up and take her back to sleep with her. If Eugenia would wake up, Prince would calmly begin to play with her hair. Eventually, this turned into Prince braiding her hair whenever she had a nightmare. The pair had grown closer because of this. Eugenia had readily accepted Prince as her new parent and protector.

Now healing from a different kind of trauma, Eugenia had spent most of her time healing her broken bones. Of course, this meant that her mental health was pushed to the wayside. In the beginning, Eugenia was barely sleeping. When Desi had questioned her about it, Eugenia admitted that she didn't feel totally safe at home. The next day when Eugenia had gotten back from the store, there was a brand new security system in the apartment. When Eugenia had questioned her sister, Desi had shrugged and told her that "Raph knew a guy". Eugenia knew better than to push the matter and decided to let it go.

In the month that she had been home, she had made sure to let her family know what she was dealing with. She knew that they would be patient with her, but had wanted to be transparent about what was going on in her head. After a week of being home, her family had figured out that she couldn't handle loud noises or sudden contact. Of course, this didn't stop them from having rowdy movie nights or nightly cuddle piles. The four sisters had fallen back into their old ways mere minutes after Eugenia had arrived home.

After being in the apartment for three days straight, Eugenia had decided she needed to get out. Now that her body was almost fully healed, she knew she needed to go out and find a job. Of course, Prince believed the best way to find a job was to apply in person. Eugenia knew better than that. If she applied for a job in person they would direct her to their company website instead. To appease her parent though, Eugenia had thrown on a nice sundress and headed to the local coffee shop. The coffee shop had the best scones, ones that she would often daydream of when she was in Houston. She set up her laptop in a corner booth before ordering a tea and two blueberry scones. Once she was content with her situation, she got online and started applying to jobs. After a few hours of applying to jobs, she finally closed her laptop and let out a sigh. She had applied to every job she qualified for, which wasn't a whole lot. Now she was drained and ready to go home for dinner. The sun had only gone down an hour ago, so the streets were safe. She packed her laptop back into her purse before bidding the barista a good night. Once outside, she stopped for a moment to let the warm, June air heat her up. It was much nicer than the blistering heat of Houston in June.

_I'm never going to miss that place_, she thought to herself as she began to short walk home. As she walked, she kept her eyes glued to the ground. It was something Prince had taught her to keep people from trying to interact with her. Eugenia was always too nice to tell people to leave her alone. While she didn't mind buying a homeless person a meal or two, it would get out of hand when they would hound her for money. So instead, Prince taught her to be passive and keep her eyes on the ground, never making eye contact with anyone. As she passed an alley, her eyes caught on a pair of scuffed up combat boots; a sight that would set Rowan on edge. Eugenia chuckled to herself, she would have to bring it up to Rowan later, she loved hearing her sibling rant.

"Ya ain't even gonna say hi?" A voice called out as Eugenia walked past the alley. She spun around to see who was speaking to her. She cringed when she realized who was talking to her.

"Hi, Will. It's been awhile" She responded in a monotone voice She didn't move closer to him, but he seemed determined to close the gap for a hug. His arms wrapped around Eugenia's waist and she stiffened at the contact. After a moment, she patted his shoulder to acknowledge his hug but he still didn't back away. In high school, Will had been infatuated with her. He would follow her like a lost puppy until Tera got involved. Back then, he was a scrawny little dude. His hair was shoulder length and black, he was always pushing it out of his face. He would ask her out to every dance and ask her to be his valentine every year. For the last two years of high school, she could at least use Earl as her excuse out of his affections. The Will who had his arms wrapped around her now was nothing like the one she remembered. His hair was spiked up into a thin mohawk, a pink tinge coloring the tips of the spikes. His arms were thick and covered in small tattoos. The most noticeable one being a large, purple dragon that curled around his left bicep.

"Nice dragon tattoo" she commented and pulled away. He was reluctant to release her but eager to show off his tattoo.

"Ya like it? It's cause I'm a Purple Dragon now!" Will was beaming in pride. Eugenia eyed him before taking a step back.

"That's cool, Will. But I've really gotta get going" She smiled at him, her eyes still scanning him as she put more space between them.

"Aw don't be like that!" His voice turned into a growl and he reached out to grab her wrist. She pulled her arm close to her chest when she felt his fingers touch her skin. Her heart was racing now and she could feel the tugging in the back of her mind that beckoned her with a memory.

_She was finally free. Free from Earl and free from her imprisonment. She was climbing the incline of Laney's driveway when Earl's mustang raced down the street. She heard the car pull up behind her and she began to run to Laney. Laney's face was white as she watched Eugenia reach for her. Before she could get to the house, Earl's hand grabbed onto her wrist._

_"What do yew think yer doin'?" His mouth was against her ear as he spoke. She knew he was trying to save face in front of Laney. When Eugenia looked up, she saw Laney retreating into her house._

_Abandoned again, she thought as Earl began pulling at her hair._

_"Answer me!" he had demanded, his hand coming up to grasp at her throat._

_"Don't make me dew somethin' aah'm gonna regret"_

"Yo what the?!" the sound of Will's shout pulled her out of her flashback as the pressure of his body left her. Her head reeled as she came back to reality. A moment later, a loud crash rang out from the alley. Steeling herself and trying to calm her racing heart, she stuck her head into the alley. There, laying sprawled out on the ground, was Will. Above him, covered in shadow, was a large figure. She stepped into the alleyway and cleared her throat. She sure hoped this was a rescue and not an attack against Will. The figure turned and she felt its eyes on her.

"Ma'am," the shadow's steady voice began, "are you okay?"

She blanched at the shadow's calm demeanor. He had just thrown a man into a dumpster! And who was he calling ma'am?! Did she look that old?!

_Calm down, Eugenia, that's not the point, _her mind was still racing from the flashback. After a moment, she realized that she still hadn't answered the figure.

"Y-yes. I'm okay. Thank you for your help..." she ventured, hoping he would supply his name.

"Leonardo" he responded as he stepped out of the shadow. He was only a few inches taller than her, despite this she felt smaller than she ever had. His green skin and taut muscles glistened under the nearby street light. Eugenia let out a quiet gasp of surprise when he revealed himself. His eyes dropped to the ground at the noise. Silently chastising herself for letting her shock show, she smiled at him. Prince had taught her not to be a ninny when it came to those who were different from her.

"I'm Eugenia" she offered out her hand for Leonardo to shake. He considered it for a second before reaching out to shake her much smaller hand.

"So, any idea on how I can repay you, Leonardo?" she prompted, raising a manicured eyebrow.

"This is what I do, I don't need thanks" he responded, his tone was stoic.

_He must do this a lot_, she thought as their eyes met. His icy blue pupils sent a shiver through her. Why was her stomach doing backflips? He was very pleasing to the eye but it was too soon for all these emotions.

"Well, Leonardo. I owe you one. Let me at least give you my number, just in case you ever need anything." She pulled her phone out and smiled shyly at him. Her anxiety was screaming at her that she was doing something wrong. That the butterflies in her stomach were unjustified. Her mind silenced when he smiled back at her and pulled out his phone. It was clunky, to say the least. The case resembled a shell and the screen was as large as her head. His fingers moved slowly across the screen, seemingly searching for the right app. His eye ridge's stitching together for a second before he tapped on a small, green icon on his screen.

"Sorry, technology isn't my strong suit," he admitted as he offered her his phone. She smiled back at him and traded him her phone. She added her number to his small contact list and named herself "Eugenia, the Red-head". Once she had added a few emojis, she handed him back his phone. He was having a hard time using his large digits to type his number into her much smaller phone. His tongue flicked out and stuck to the corner of his mouth in concentration. The butterflies in her stomach took flight at the gesture and a light blush colored her cheeks. After another few moments, he finally handed her back her phone. Stowing it back in her pocket she smiled shyly at him again. Why did she feel like she was back in high school, she was a grown woman dammit! Some dude shouldn't be making her legs feel like jelly. Especially not so soon after…

"Can I walk you home?" He offered, cutting off her thought process before it could supply her abusers name.

"I'd like that" she smiled up at him and hiked her bag up onto her shoulder. He offered to take the bag for her and she let him, enjoying the chivalry. The pair exchanged easy conversation as they walked the short distance to her. They spoke of the people he had saved and what she was going out so late. She even let it slip that she had escaped an abusive relationship when they began talking about Will. She explained that she doubted she would have been able to tell Will off with a flashback consuming her. Leonardo responded by telling her that he had also struggled with flashbacks. He was a great listener and sharing her experience with him helped her feel calmer. He shared his experiences with flashbacks to near lethal battles he had been in. Even as he spoke about himself, he was careful with his words, keeping an eye on her as he spoke. Her heart swelled at his attention and she was reluctant to let their walk end. Once they turned into the alley behind her apartment building, Leo stopped and turned to her.

"If you ever need someone to walk you home at night, don't hesitate to text me" his cheeks flushed a darker green as he spoke. She smiled at him and nodded.

"And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm your gal" she replied before winking at him. He smirked at her and extended his hand out to shake her's.

"It was very nice meeting you, Eugenia" he continued as she placed her hand in his. They shook hands and lingered with their hands clasped together. Eugenia's face was bright red when he finally pulled his hand away a moment later.

"I'll see you around, Leonardo" she smirked at him. He nodded before stepping back into the shadows of the alley. Once he was in the shadows, Eugenia turned on her heel and headed up to her apartment. She was going to have to think this over during some yoga.

When Leonardo returned home, he found Desi waiting for Raphael to return from patrol. She was at the kitchen island on her laptop, slumped over a stack of papers. Her fingers twirled a strand of blue hair as she stared at her laptop, deep in thought.

"Hey, Desi" Leo greeted as he entered the kitchen. The smaller woman jumped at his sudden presence before turning to face him.

"How are ya, Fearless?" She questioned, her tone breathy as she tried to calm down from the scare. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Tired and ready for a shower" he chuckled. Before he could respond, he heard the heavy footfalls of his brother approaching. Giving her shoulder one last squeeze, Leo vacated the area. He knew better than to be around when Raph and Desi reunited after a being apart for more than an hour. As he began to climb the steps, he heard the tell-tale signs of making out. Rolling his eyes he entered the bathroom and began to undress. Slowly and methodically, he unraveled the wrappings around his forearms and calves. Hanging up the strips of cloth to be cleaned, he then moved to take off his belts, pants, and bandanna. Once he undressed, he turned on the hot water and stepped under the stream. He had taken to using clockwise motions to apply soap to his body as he meditated under the steaming water. He needed to calm his racing heart from his encounter a few hours before. He had stopped by a coffee shop on his route to pick up the scone a local shop keeper often left him. He was munching on the blueberry danish and checking his phone when he had heard a scuffle in the alley below. He had stuffed the rest of the pastry into his mouth before peaking over the edge of the roof. A pink, spikey haired man had his hand wrapped around a woman's wrist. She looked panicked and that was enough for Leo to intervene. It only took one flying kick to knock the creep into the dumpster. When he had turned to see if the woman was okay, he could see that she was struggling with something. Her eyes were clenched shut and her brows were stitched together. He could smell the panic radiating off her so he moved back into the shadows to keep from startling her. When she had opened up her eyes and locked on his figure in the shadows, he felt more visible than ever. When he had stepped out into the light and a gasp left her mouth his heart had dropped. Yet, she had moved past the introduction with grace and even went on to give him her number. He smiled to himself as he finished washing the suds off his body. He wasn't sure if he should ask Raph about this, being that his brother was the only one with experience. Should he text her first? How long should he wait to text her? Was she even flirting with him? She had mentioned her past relationship and how recently she had broken free. Would it be wrong of him to try and establish a connection with her?

_Maybe_, he thought to himself as he pulled on a new pair of boxers and headed to his bedroom.

_The best thing to do is to let her know that I'm ready to listen and ready to protect her._

He hoped that wanting to protect her wasn't weird. He let out a gentle sigh as he slid into bed. He would text April in the morning. She was always ready to hear what the brothers had to say.


	4. Lemon Shampoo

"Geez! What is taking Leo so long!" Raphael protested from the edge of his bed. Desi was sitting beside him, her small hands tracing circles on the inside of his thighs.

"Why don't we have sex in here" She cooed, her soft voice setting his teeth on edge as he tried to keep his lust in check.

"I had a plan! But Leo wasn't supposed ta take this long!" The red-banded turtle protested and stood to stop Desi's slow torture. All he wanted was an easy night. One where he toted his girlfriend off to the communal showers and fucked her raw. Was that too much to ask!? As he was about to give in to the little minx he called his girlfriend, he heard the water of the shower shut off. For once, being next to the bathroom had its perks.

"Thank god" he huffed before throwing Desi over his shoulder. She let out a gasp of excitement and he could smell the sudden rush of arousal that came over her. He stuck his head out into the hall to find his brother's shell retreating into his bedroom.

"Finally" he grunted before sprinting down the hall to the bathroom. As soon they were inside, he locked the door behind them and set Desi down on her feet.

"What's gotten into you, Raphie?" Desi questioned as she scanned him with lust in her eyes.

"Experimentin' with new ways ta make you scream my name" he husked as he leaned down to bite her earlobe. He felt her shudder beneath him before realizing that they both had way too much clothing on. In one swift motion, he pushed down his shorts before wrestling off her shirt and tossing it aside. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to shimmed out of her leggings. As their lips met over and over, Raph slid his hands beneath her thighs and pulled her up to spread them over his hips. As they made their way over to the shower, Desi pulled away from his lips and began to nip at his neck. A shiver went through his body as he reached out to turn on the water. A moment later, hot water engulfed them. Raph let out a shuddering breath as he finally let his concealed member drop down.

"Finally, let's get this party started!" Desi exclaimed, her hips moving against Raph's lower scutes. Raph chuckled and moved his hands down to grasp at her rear. His cock throbbed with need as she bit at his neck, begging him to enter her. As if sensing his struggle, Desi moved to align her hips with his. The move allowed Raph access to her plush breasts and he churred in excitement. With one hand on her lower back to steady her and the other on his member, he angled himself with her entrance. As the head of his cock pressed into her, she let out a soft moan and moved her hips against him, trying to coax more of him in. He chuckled lowly at her eagerness and decided to tease her even more. Leaning forward, his lips captured one of her pert nipples and began to suck. As he continued to press into her, her body began constricting around him. Desi's body was always eager to accept him, in fact he was sure that stretching her to her limits excited her. Her hands struggled to find something to hold on to as excitement coursed through her veins. When he buried himself up to the hilt inside her, her fingernails bit into the skin of his bicep. He groaned against her skin as he began to pull out of her.

"Fuck me, Raphael" she commanded. His deep chur echoed off the walls in response. He pulled away from her nipple with a loud _pop_ before moving to mash his lips against hers . She moaned against his lips as his tongue pushed past her full lips. His hips began to move into her as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Raphael decided that standing up was not allowing him to fuck her in the way he wanted. He began to lower them to the ground so he could get a better angle. She hissed as the cold tile hit her back and her body arched up into his to escape it. He smirked at her reaction and pushed into her to keep her mind off the contrasting temperatures. She seemed to forget the second he pushed back into her.

"A-ah~ Raphael!" Her voice was tight as she moaned out encouragement. Once he felt that they were at a good enough angle, he gave an experimental thrust. Desi let out a deep moan in response. He smirked to himself as a burst of pride filled his chest.

"Ya like that?" He teased, continuing to take his time with his movements.

"Y-Yes! Please, Raphael, please" Desi looked like she was about to cry from the pleasure. Deciding that he had been cruel enough, he removed her legs from his hips and pushed them up to her chest. He lowered himself down on top of her and her legs spread around his thick arms to accommodate his size. Her knees came to rest on his arms as they fell into position.

"Ready?" Raph asked, his voice little more than a low growl.

"Yes" she breathed, her hands snaking down beneath her spread legs to grip at his taut rear. She gave a quiet whimper when he began to thrust and her nails bit into the skin of his ass. Another deep churr filled the shower as he began to fall into a good rhythm. His hips moved in circles against her, the form he knew she loved. Her legs shook against his arms, encouraging him to pick up the pace. Soon, his wide circles became sharp thrusts as he pushed them both closer to the edge. One of Desi's hands moved from his ass and came up to rub frantically at her clit. His eyes wandered away from her face and down to where their bodies met. Her fingers moved against her clit, circling and squeezing at the flesh. His thick cock thrusting into her as her fingers toyed with her clit set Raph on fire. The sound their bodies made as they connected over and over again pushed him closer to release. She was moaning and begging him to keep going, to please finish inside of her. Looking back up to her face, he found her brown eyes staring back at him. The water from the still running shower flowed in small rivers down her breasts. Needing to taste her again, he latched onto her breast and began to bite down. She cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips up into him.

"Si! Mi Amour!" she cried out, throwing her head back. Her thick accent appeared whenever she was close. It was one of his favorite things about her. Her native tongue that she had once tried so hard to conceal was what drove him to finish them both. His thrusts didn't have any rhythm now, they were short bursts that drove his cock deep inside her. She continued begging him in spanish, her walls constricting around him as he went. When he felt like he could no longer stave off his orgasm, hers ripped through her.

"Ah! Ah!" She exclaimed, her back arching to press her aching nipples against his plastron. Her body went rigid and pulled at his aching cock as he continued to pound her. The way her walls gripped at him pushed him over the edge. They tumbled together, both going silent as their orgasm's wracked their bodies. He felt her walls tugging at him as he came, taking in every drop he gave. As the peak of their climax passed, they both let out a low, guttural moan. When Raph came to, his face was against Desi's heaving chest. Once he found the strength, Raph pushed himself up into a standing position and turned off the water. Beneath him, Desi lay prone as she slowly came back down from her climax. Her wet hair lay in ringlets around her head like a neon halo. Her eyes fluttered open and stared up at him as her lips curled into a smile.

"Ready fer bed?" he asked, chuckling at her tired state.

"You bet" she replied and stretched her hands up to him, asking for him to pick her up. Leaning down, he slid his hands under her shoulders and hoisted her up into his arms. Her legs came up to wrap around his hips and her cheek nuzzled into his neck, a sure sign that she was ready for bed. Maneuvering out of the shower and into the main area of the bathroom, Raph wrapped a towel around his waist. Once his was secure, he draped another towel over Desi's shoulders. Once he secured Desi's towel, Raph peaked his head out of the bathroom to check if the coast was clear. Feeling safe that his family wouldn't happen upon them, Raph headed back to his bedroom. By the time Raph had gotten inside his room and locked the door, Desi was already snoring. Chuckling to himself, he gently deposited Desi onto her side of the bed. Taking once glance at her wet hair, he knew that it would be a rats nest in the morning. His eyes swept around the room to locate her bright pink comb. Finding it on top of her backpack, he grabbed it before sitting down on his side of the bed. With Desi already laying on her side, Raph was able to begin running the comb through her matted locs. The neon blue strands caught on his hand as he ran the comb through her hair. He tried to copy what he had seen her do; separating her hair into sections and focusing his efforts there. She hummed quietly in her sleep as his fingers and the comb worked through her hair. Once her hair was dry, Raph set the comb aside and pulled her hair up into the best bun he could manage. Once he felt satisfied with his work, he pulled the blanket up to cover them and assumed his position as big spoon. She hummed when his arm wrapped around her waist, still dead asleep. He smirked to himself and thought;

_Damn I'm good_


End file.
